Cloaked Samurai
by DeathofHell
Summary: Chapter 8 is up and is the final chapter. The tournament is starting, and Death and his father come face to face for the first time in ten years. What do you think will happen? Read and Review .
1. New Arrival

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai.

Chapter 1: New Arrival.

It was a nice spring morning at the Hinata Inn, Keitaro and Naru were studying, Shinobu was making breakfast, Motoko was training, Kitsune was drunk, and Su was chasing Tama-Chan. After breakfast Motoko left for school, on the way she heard two swords clashing in an alley and went to check it out.

There she saw a boy with reddish-gold hair fighting against a robot. She watched until the boy defeated the robot in one minute. She stood there looking at him and then he vanished. She left and went to her school. As soon as she sat down the teacher entered and said "Class we have a new transfer student joining us from Berlin in Germany". As soon as he walked in Motoko recognized him as that boy from earlier that morning. He introduced himself as Death Aggress. He sat down in a seat next to Motoko and said hi.

After school at Kendo Club Motoko was training when Death walked in and asked to join. Motoko got up and said he could join if he defeated her. She unsheaved her sword and charged at him, and at the same time Death pulled out two Katanas and blocked her strike. He then tried to swipe at her leg but she jumped and landed on it. You have much skill said Motoko. Death replied by swinging one of the Katanas and cutting her hair. She jumped back and an aura surrounded her as she swung her sword saying " Evil Cutting Strike" and slashed at him, But when Death Raised his swords to block they got destroyed and got his left arm cut off. Ahhhhh was all that was heard and with that he lost. 


	2. The comeback

I claim ownership over Death, Collohn, and Rallyhn. (These two will appear later.)

The Cloaked Samurai

Chapter 2: the comeback.

Ahhhh said Death as his arm was twitching on the ground. He quickly got up grabbed his arm and ran out the door. Motoko thought to herself what have I done. The next day Motoko woke up and was told by Keitaro that she had a visitor waiting down stairs. She quickly got dressed and came downstairs where she saw Death waiting for her with his arm reattached. She asked how it came back on, and Death said that it was one of his many abilities to be able to regenerate. Motoko stood there in shock thinking "regeneration, what is he". Death stood up said that they should go to school and quickly because it was starting to rain. On the way Motoko said that Death could join the Kendo Club, but to be careful.

After school Motoko and Death were at Kendo Club training when someone challenged Death to a duel, he accepted the challenge. He immediately had a dark aura around and said the following chant

                                                Secret Arts: Shadow from the Darkest Pit,

                                                            Demon Shadow Cutter.

The opponent was knocked out and Motoko said to herself, he's getting better and better, and he may get to be better than me and eventually my sister. Death came to her and said he would escort her home. When they got out the door it started to rain really hard, Death gave Motoko his umbrella while he pulled a black cloak from his bag. 

When they got to the Hinata Inn, Su greeted them by jump kicking Death in the face. Then everyone appeared and beat him because they thought he was a pervert, but Motoko told them everything. When he was about to leave they told him not to because the storm was upgraded and had Hurricane force winds. Everyone agreed to let him stay if he didn't do anything perverted. Keitaro showed him his room, which only had a dresser and a futon. Death took off the cloaked to show off his muscular body, and took a bag from his pocket and tossed it to Keitaro. He looked inside and saw 1,000,000 yen. Death said that he would stay here for a while until he gets a house of his own. Keitaro didn't object and when the girls saw the money they didn't either. Kitsune got a sly look on her face thinking about how much money Death might have. Motoko saw this and said no.

At diner everyone except Death and Su took one bite of their food and ran for water, Su noticed this and said it's not that spicy. Death smiled and said the same thing, finished his meal and left. Su got up and followed secretly. When she got to Death's room she saw him unpacking big computers, game systems (GC, PS2), swords (Vendetta, katanas, Great sword, and bastard sword), kunais, ninja stars, darts, a tv. and a small fridge. Motoko came up behind Su and surprised her by asking her what she was doing. With all the noise Su made Death came to the door and let them in. Motoko looked at the Vendetta with curiosity and Death said she could hold it if she wanted, he picked it up with ease and gave it to her. When she grabbed it she immediately dropped it on her foot (luckily it was still sheaved). Death picked it up and said that it is a little heavy with the sheave still on, and with that he took it off and handed her the naked blade. She was holding it with ease and to her it seemed as light as a feather, Death said that the sheave was leather coated but was made with thick Titanium. 

By now Death noticed that Su had plugged in his Game Cube and put Super Smash Bros. Melee, and he grabbed a controller, his mem. card and started to play. After half an hour Death gave up and let Su win, and said man she is good and she has good skill with Zelda. He got up and noticed the Motoko had pulled up a chair and fell asleep watching. He picked her up and took her to her room and put her on the futon. He got back into his room and noticed that Su was playing one of his characters on PSO, so he got his controller and joined in. Death took his lv. 157 android hunter named Death, and Su took his lv. 133 female human force named Kat. Since it was Friday and there was no school in the morning, they stayed up all night playing.

Motoko woke up at 6:35 am to find out that Death and Su were still playing. Death and Su were fighting Dark Falz 


	3. The attacks begin, Death's past reveald

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai

Chapter 3: The attacks begin, Death's past revealed.

I claim ownership over Death, Colon, and Rallying. All Love Hina characters are just being borrowed for this fic. PSO is also being borrowed. 

Death and Su just got playing PSO when they heard an explosion from downstairs. "Damn you Keitaro, you pervert" said Motoko. "But I didn't do" said Keitaro as he was cut off when he was knocked into Death. "What is going on here" said Death. "This pervert walked into the springs while we were in" said Kitsune. "Well I guess you can resume beating him unless he apologizes and pays you guys 1000 yen each" said Death. They all thought that it was a good idea except Motoko who still wanted to punish Keitaro. "Hey, if someone wants to take out any anger you can take it out on me" said Death.

 With that he ran outside and Su, Motoko, and Naru followed him battle ready. Naru charged up her punch, Motoko took out her sword, and Su got a Mecha Tama ready. Su's Tama shot rockets, Motoko shot Ki with her blade, and Naru threw her punch all at Death. He dodged all the rockets, jumped over the Ki, and got launched into L.E.O. (low earth orbit) by Naru's punch. While he was still flying upward the girls all walked away feeling relieved. When Death came back down everyone heard it and came running into his room where he fell, and they noticed that he land onto the blade of his Katana. Everyone was going to run away when Motoko told them to stay. Then they saw him stand up with the blade still in him, he then ripped of his shirt and pulled the sword out. They saw the hole in his chest slowly close up, but it didn't fully and they all saw metal underneath. Su got excited all of a sudden, pulled a table from nowhere and strapped him down. "Let's see what you really are Death" said Su. She examined the small hole and saw that he was still human with mechanical enhancements. "Why do you have robotic circuitry Death?" said Su. "It is a long story, but if you want to hear it, Su you'll have to untie me" said Death.

 Death started with "A long time ago I was an assassin for a big time company (explains for where cash came from) to get rid of anyone who opposed them. I used to be called the Grim Reaper but after an accident with lightning at a plutonium storage facility I quit the job. But they said they would fix me up if I stayed with them. So they gave me a metallic skeleton and a motorized CPU hook up to my nervous system for enhanced speed, strength, and intelligence. I can now also hack into computer wirelessly and sense danger around me". "But what about your regenerative abilities" said Motoko. "I have always had those, and that's how I survived Plutonium exposure" said Death. "But I got stabbed in my CPU and I need a processor" said Death. "I have an extra one in my room" said Su. 

And with that she ran out of the room, went to hers, and came back into the room. "It's my invention that's better than any companies' product" Su said. Death opened up his chest spat out the old one and let Su insert the new processor. "It is a good thing that I saved everything to my hard drive before this little mishap" said Death. Then Death spat out two chips and put them into containers. "These give me enhanced strength and speed, so in order to make any fight fair I will not use these chips" said Death. "Fine then I challenge you" said Kanako. Everyone turned around to see Kanako because she was not there earlier. 

"Let's finish this fast: Secret: Arts Shadow of the Darkest Pit: Soul Blade" was all Death said before a giant flashing blade of Ki knocked Kanako out. Everyone stood with their mouths wide open.

Two hours later there was a knock at the door, Death answered and called everyone into the living room. When everyone was there he said "These two are my cousins Collohn and Rallyhn."


	4. The Reunion

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai.

Chapter 4: The Reunion.

I claim ownership of Death, Collohn, and Rallyhn. All Love Hina characters are being borrowed.

"So Collohn, Rallyhn what are ya doin' here" said Death. "Well there's a tournament going on and we dropped by to say wuz up" said Collohn. The three cousins sat down for about an hour when Motoko interrupted them. "So, what tournament are you here for" asked Motoko. "The Kendo tournament and martial arts as well" said Rallyhn. "Then I challenge you Rallyhn" said Motoko. Rallyhn pulled a straight ninja sword from behind him and charged at Motoko, but she dodged and struck him in the back. "I win" said Motoko. "For now, yes but I will beat you when I'm fully awake" replied Rallyhn. After that Collohn and Rallyhn left to go back to their hotel. "I think that we will be seeing them again" said Naru. 

Later at lunch the gang was eating when a strong wind came from nowhere. "Where is that coming from?" said Su. "Shit, get down" said Death. Then ten men in cloaks came in the room. "Death I think it's time you come back" said one of the men. "Hell no, what makes you think I'll come back with you" replied Death. "Because all we have to do is push a button and your processor will self-destruct" said the same men. "Well I hate to burst your bubble, but my processor has been replaced by a better one" said Death. And with that two of the men took of their cloaks and challenged Death. "Su run up to my room and get my cloak" said Death telepathically. She disappeared got the cloak and gave it to him. "You guys forget… I'm the Grim Reaper" said Death. Motoko got out her sword and walked up beside him. "You took out your enhancement chips earlier so two on one wouldn't be fair" said Motoko. They both charged up their Ki. 

"This is my ultimate attack" said Death while Motoko knocked their opponents outside.

                                    "Forbidden Arts: Apocalypse blade" 

said Death as giant wings appeared from behind him and engulfed their opponents' bodies in them. After the attack was over their bodies were burnt to a crisp. When he went back into the house he noticed that one of the cloaked men had captured Shinobu and had a dagger at her throat. "Coward, how dare you use her as a tool" said Motoko. But as soon as she said that Shinobu was teleported right next to her. "Rule number 1, don't mess with me, or my friends" said Death. "They also call me the widow maker, mess with me and you'll find out why" Death also said. And right then he seemed like a blur and stopped. Then all the men in the cloaks were knocked outside and cut in half. "Time to get rid of the evidence" said Death as he disintegrated the corpses. 


	5. The Date

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai.

Chapter 5: the Date 

I claim ownership of Death, Collohn, and Rallyhn. I am just borrowing the L.H. cast for this fic.

Death and Motoko are up early training before school and as usual Death is winning. "You are revealing your right side of your hip when swinging like that" said Death. Motoko blushed at the comment and snapped back to reality and swung at Death. "Ya' know Motoko you've been getting faster every day, and getting a little more feminine when not training" said Death. "What! more feminine, what is he saying" thought Motoko. "Breakfast is ready" called Shinobu from downstairs. After breakfast Death grabbed Motoko's hand and said "hold on". And with that they disappeared into thin air and reappeared at their school. "Wait here while I get Su and Shinobu" said Death, and he disappeared and reappeared with the two girls. "Hey ya' know what Su, I'm gonna get ya' in gym today because it's dodge ball" said Death. Su gulped and imagined herself on the ground with Death's foot on her head while she's unconscious laughing menacingly.

"Hey Motoko, how come you haven't been studying for your entrance exams" said Keitaro. "Crap, I completely forgot ever since Death arrived" said Motoko. With that Death, Su, Motoko, and Shinobu all went to school by means of teleportation. At school the girls all realized that they forgot their lunch, and Shinobu forgot to make it. "Not to worry, I have cash" said Death. He gave them all enough for lunch and went to class with Motoko. "Hey Death" said Motoko, "why did you I was a little more feminine earlier" she asked. "Well not to be a pervert, but your butt has started to stick out and your cleavage has increased" said Death. "Why have you been observing my butt and breasts" said Motoko with an attitude. "Well, I can't help it…you're so beautiful I just can't help it" replied Death. "Deathsie has a crush on Motoko" said Su from nowhere. "Is this true?" said Motoko. "Yes" was all Death said. "Well I actually love you" said Death. "Love?, you love me, well…I love you too." said Motoko. "Hey, Motoko is mine" said Su as she started to cry. "Don't cry Su, we can share her" said Death when he saw her starting to cry.

Later at dinner: "Death, could you help with the dishes tonight" said Shinobu. "OK" replied Death. While no one except Su was looking Death poured Atomic Hot Sauce into the Curry. Su was starting to drool when Death telepathically told Su to settle down. Then every one entered and sat down. Everything was going well when Su got up and said "Hey guys, guess what Motoko and Death are goin' out". "WHAT?" was everyone in unison. "How could you take advantage of her you pervert" was all Death heard before Naru punched him into the atmosphere. "Naru he didn't take advantage of me, we both worked into it" said Motoko. When Death landed he once again was shishkobbed by one of his swords. He took it out and re-generated the hole. Motoko came running into the room. "Hey Motoko ya' want to go see a movie and get dinner on Friday" said Death. "I would be honored" replied Motoko. 

Friday: The school bell rang and Death teleported himself and the girls home. "Motoko get dressed, we still have to find the theater where the movie is at" said Death. When they arrived Death had Motoko find a seat while he got snacks. During the movie Death placed his hand on Motoko's lap and she put hers on top of his. He looked deep into her eyes, and as soon as they were about to kiss, Su jumped in between and kissed on both of her cheeks by accident. "Su?, what are you doin' here?" asked Death. "Nothin' just checkin' ya to make ya'll ain't doin' anything sneaky like kissing in a theatre, how kinky" Replied Su. "So, what if we were?" said Death. "Then I'll feel left out" said Su. "Su, go home and we'll play later, ok?" said Death. "OK" replied Su. Then when Su left they closed in each other and kissed passionately. After the movie, they went out to restaurant of Motoko's choice. After dinner they went home and were greeted by Su kicking Death in the face. "Hiyas Death and Motoko" said Su. Su grabbed Death's hand and took him and Motoko to his room. Su grabbed some helmets and put 'em on Death, Motoko and herself. Death and Motoko looked surprised and sat down. "With these V.R. helmets we can all play together. Su put in a combat game, and said "Death, Motoko, I challenge you to a two on two fight". "But who is your team member?" said Motoko. Then they noticed that Keitaro was tied to a chair. "He is" said Su. And with that they started to play. 

That was chapter 5, so please review.

                                                                                    Death of Hell.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams.  
  
I claim ownership over Death, Collohn, and Rallyhn.  
  
"Hmmm... huh?, what's going on?" said Death. As soon as he said that he fell asleep.  
  
*Flashback* "This is my first day of school here in Japan" Death said. "Master, it is for your daily training exercise" said a robot as it walked up to him. "Fine" Death said as he pulled out two Katanas. "If I win, there will be no more training" Death said with excitement. "Fine" said the robot while firing rockets. Death jumped out of the way of the rockets and threw stars at the robot. He then ran at extreme speeds, and sliced the robot in half. "I win, and I guess that means no more training." Death said. He looked to his left and saw Motoko. "Hmm.who is she, she looks kinda nice, but I gotta go" Death said as he disappeared. *End Flashback*  
  
Death woke up and it was six in the morning. "Oh man, what a weird dream" said Death. He got up, grabbed his sword and went downstairs. He sat at the table and ate some fruit he found. He then went up to the balcony and saw Motoko training. "Good morning" said Death. "Good morning to you too" said Motoko. "Hey Motoko" said Death, "Yes what is it?" replied Motoko. "I got some tickets to a tournament in San Francisco, do ya' wanna come?" asked Death. "A friend of mine in California scored these for me and I though you might want to go." said Death. "I would be honored" said Motoko. Death goes over to a phone. "Hey Raymond, I'll be in San Francisco by tomorrow evening with a friend" said Death. "OK, I'll get my place ready for you" said Raymond.  
  
"I'm going to meditate for a while" said Death.  
  
*Flashback* "Dad where are we" said a young Death. "We are somewhere in the mountains near Hinata" said Death's father. "Ok" said Death. Huh, what is that Daddy?" asked Death. "Ah, that would appear to be a dojo" said Death's father. Death's father knocked on the door. "Welcome, how can I help you" answered a very young Motoko. "Is this the God's Cry School?" asked Death's father. "Yes it is" answered Motoko. "I'm here to speak with the leader" said Death's father. "I am right here" Said a deep voice. "My name is Scorpio Aggressor, and this is my son Death" said Scorpio. "I have come from Europe, and would like my son to be trained here for a while; he has mastered all styles of swordsmanship in Europe" said Scorpio. "Fine he can train here, if he can beat Motoko" said Motoko's father. Then a dark aura surrounded Death. It was then channeled to his blade as he swung at and took out Motoko. "I win" said Death. *End Flashback*  
  
"Motoko are you packed?" asked Death. "Yes I am" replied Motoko. "Then let's go" said Death as he grabbed Motoko's hand and teleported to the airport.  
  
That's it for chapter six please review. 


	7. Attacks, murder, and the Tournament

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai  
  
Chapter 7: Attacks, murder and the Tournament.  
  
I claim ownership of Scorpio, Death, Collohn and Rallyhn. Cow Palace.  
  
It was a nice mourning at the Hinata Inn when all of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door. Shinobu opened the door and said "Hello, can I help you with something?" "Yes, I am Captain Migato of the Hinata Police, I there a Death Ryuker here?" said Migato. "Yes, just hold on one sec, please come in and have a seat," said Shinobu. "Su, could you go get Death?" asked Shinobu. With that Su ran off and got Death. He came downstairs and said "Hello, can I help you" asked Death. "Yes, you can. Death Ryuker you are under arrest for the murders of Collohn and Rallyhn Ryuker" said Migato. "What?" said everyone in unison. "That's not possible" said Death. "When were they killed?" asked Death. "At about 7:14 a.m. this morning" answered Migato. "That's not possible, Death was with me all this morning" said Su. "And what were you two doing together?" asked Migato. "We were playing video games" said Su. "Well, we have a witness who said he saw Death kill Collohn and Rallyhn" said Migato. "Who was the witness?" asked Death. "A guy named Scorpio" said Migato.  
  
"Scorpio, my father, are you sure?, I mean he has been dead for seven years" said Death. "What do you mean he is dead?" asked Migato. "He died in a martial arts contest when his neck was broken" said Death. "How do you know his name is Scorpio, did you actually meet him?" asked Death. "we got our info from a cell phone call at the scene of where it happened, when we got there we found the phone about twenty feet away from the victims" said Migato. "Just one thing Migato, why would I kill my only two cousins?" asked Death. "And besides, I was here when they were killed" said Death. "Do you have the tickets that they were holding?" asked Death. "Yes I do," said Migato. "And since you are family, I guess you can have them" said Migato. Migato handed Death the plane and tournament tickets. "Oh, and by the way, did Collohn or Rallyhn have any swords with them?" asked Death. "No, they didn't" said Migato before leaving out the front door. "Su, Shinobu do you guys wanna go to America with me and Motoko?" asked Death. "Sure, we would love to go" they said in unison.  
  
After the plane landed Death saw a sign the read Ryuker on it. "Ah, that must be Ray," said Death. "Wuzz up" said Death. "Nothin" answered Ray. "So, is our house still in order since I left 6 months ago?" asked Death. "Ya, but I got a new plasma screen TV put up a week ago" said Raymond. "So, who do we have here?" asked Ray. "This is Su, Shinobu, and Motoko: my girlfriend" replied Death. "Hey I thought there were only two of you comin," said Raymond. "There were originally two of us but my cousins were killed and I got their tickets" said Death. "And since when did you start dating?" asked Raymond. "Since I met Motoko at school, and don't think that you are the only one who can get girls because you are older than me, because you can't" said Death. "Motoko, the tournament starts tomorrow and you should get some sleep" said Death. "OK, see you later" said Motoko as she kissed Death's cheek and walked off to her and Death's room.  
  
That was chapter seven. Please review. ^_^ 


	8. Tournament

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai. Chapter 8: Tournament.  
  
I claim ownership over Death, Collohn, Rallyhn, and Scorpio.  
  
"Huh?,..... what's going on?" asked Death as he woke up and found himself in bed with Motoko and Su. Su woke up and said "how'd ya sleep last night?" "Please tell me that we didn't .um. you know.. sleep together?" asked Death. "Yep, we did and it was fun" said Su. "Why were sleeping in here with us?" asked Death." Well I always sleep with Motoko" said Su. "Well hurry up and get out and dressed, we have to leave soon" said Death. "OK, but can we be lovers again tonight?" asked Su. "What, are you crazy, you are a minor, and I can't" said Death. "OK. I'll just wait then" said Su as she hugged Death. Death woke up Motoko and got dressed. At breakfast, Shinobu brought out some pancakes. "Breakfast is served" said Shinobu. "Hey where is Ray?" asked Death. "He had to go to class today, but he said he'd catch ya at the tournament" said Su.  
  
After they were done eating they left and went downstairs to see someone waiting. "Death, it is time for you to die" said the figure in a cloak. He pulled out a Rapier and charged at Death. Death stuck out his hand and caught the blade. "You have no skill Brian, what are you doin here?" asked Death. "Nothin, just thought I would stop by before they tournament" said Brian. "Who is he?" asked Motoko. "This is Brian, he is one of my clan from Germany" said Death. "Death, we have a problem, members of our clan have been assassinated" said Brian. "Yes I know that, because Collohn and Rallyhn were killed" said Death. "Them too huh" said Brian. "What do you mean by that?" asked Death. "I mean we are the last two" said Brian. "All the elders, Kyle, Kate, Nikki, Stephanie, Josh, and John have all been killed in the last month" said Brian.  
  
As soon as they walked out into the street and got to Death's car, Brian was attacked by someone in a black cloak. His neck got slashed and the attacker struck at Death. "Who are you, reveal yourself" said Death. The attacker took off his cloak and death was shocked to see Rallyhn, but something was different: his eyes were glowing. "Ah Death, Scorpio sends his regards and says he will see you in Hell soon HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. "Now I don't know how you were resurrected and healed, but I will annihilate you" said Death as he pulled out a scythe and sliced Rallyhn in two. "Wha. how could ...I ..be defeated like this" said Rallyhn as he died.  
  
"Hmmm, if Rallyhn was reborn, then Collohn should be also" said Motoko. Then from nowhere Collohn grabbed Su and said "If you want her back, come to the Golden Gate Bridge alone" said Collohn as he disappeared into a portal. "Damn him, I will kill cousin" said Death. Then Death opened up a portal himself and went to the G.G. Bridge. As soon as he got to the bridge Collohn came from nowhere and cut Death in half. "Ha, I didn't think it would be that easy, but at least he is down" said Collohn. But then he noticed something, Death wasn't bleeding at all. As soon as he noticed that Death re-attached himself, took Collohn's Katana at lightning speed and sliced him in millions of pieces. Death said "Su, are you alrig-" but was cut off when jumped on top of him and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" asked Death. "For savin' me silly ^_^" said Su right before she kissed him again and this time she didn't let go for a minute and a half. Death got up, grabbed Su, and jumped through another portal back to where Motoko and Shinobu were waiting. Death walked over to Brian's body and saw that he was still alive, but barely. "Good thing Collohn missed my throat, huh Death?" said Brian. "Hush and focus on my thoughts so I can regenerate your neck" said Death.  
  
Brian said his good-byes and left, and Death, Su, Motoko, and Shinobu got on a bus and went to the tournament. Once they got there Death saw something he didn't like, his father. "Guess you're entering as well Death" said Scorpio. "Come on guys, we don't have time to hang out here, or we might catch loser syndrome" said Death. "What why you little" said Scorpio as he opened a portal and grabbed all three girls. "Follow me if you can, HAHAHAHAHAHA" said Scorpio. "Surely, you wimp" said Death. "Just one thing dad, do you usually pick on women and children?" asked Death. "Well, what would you expect from a true freak Ha" replied Scorpio. After Scorpio left through the portal, Death followed. As soon as he got there, he saw Motoko on the ground and her blood on Scorpio's sword. "What....did....you...do....to.her you monster?" asked an angry Death. "Sticks and stones Death, but don't worry, you will join her in Hell later HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said Scorpio. But as soon as he said that he noticed Death's body was letting off more ki than ever in his life. Death pulled out his Vendetta from a portal and it immediately started to glow a dark blue. All Scorpio could was Death reciting the words for his clan's most deadly attack: The Demon Dragon Misbalance between Heaven and Hell Slash.  
  
"FROM THE DARK PIT IN HELL, THE HIGHEST SPACE IN HEAVEN I CALL ALL ENERGY INTO MY BLADE TO VANQUISH THIS EVIL ONCE AND FOR ALL" said Death as he tore open a portal into Heaven and Hell. Immediately Angels came down and grabbed Scorpio and well as Demons and held him down to the ground. Death noticed one of the angels was Motoko and blew her a kiss as he swung a blade made of Ki that was at least a mile long. "Bye dad, see ya later" said Death as the blade hit Scorpio destroying his body and soul. After all the smoke was gone Death grabbed Motoko's body and had Su and Shinobu follow.  
  
Back at the Hinata Dorm, Death said that he was going away for a while and would come back, and for Su to watch his stuff.  
  
That was that last chapter to Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai. This is one of three in a Death trilogy. Cloaked Samurai was a Motoko and Death fic. The next one will be a Death and Su fic. 


End file.
